<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shut your dirty, dirty mouth, i want it filthy by queenofwhitelies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887912">shut your dirty, dirty mouth, i want it filthy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofwhitelies/pseuds/queenofwhitelies'>queenofwhitelies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Victorious (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Closet Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, Janitor's Closet™, Jori is just horny as hell, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofwhitelies/pseuds/queenofwhitelies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori knows <i>exactly</i> what she needs, and where she needs it.<br/>Jade will give her everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tori Vega/Jade West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shut your dirty, dirty mouth, i want it filthy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's always room for more janitor's closet sex, right?</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tori’s back hit the door of the janitor’s closet soundly, the singer grunting at the force.</p><p>“When did you get so strong?” She smirked at the indignant little huff that left her girlfriend.</p><p>“Do you want me to fuck you or not? I can go back to class, Sikowitz's probably wondering where we are.” Jade’s threat was shallow, knowing Tori was very aware she’d die if she had to go another hour without touching her.</p><p>“Do your worst.” Tori winked playfully, her girl’s cockiness rubbing off on her over the months they’d been an item. </p><p>Jade decided to kiss that smug grin off of her mouth, sucking and biting and tugging on Tori’s lower lip until it was swollen, hands pulling the stripes of her dress down caramel shoulders, exposing warm skin to the air before Jade squeezed her breasts possessively over her bra. Tori moaned quietly, her head tilting back, Jade being the one to grin now; her hands squeezed harder, thumbs grazing where she knew dark nipples would harden underneath her touch. </p><p>Tori was incredibly bossy when horny, fingers slipping through raven locks to pull her girlfriend’s mouth to her neck, wanting harsh teeth marking her, Jade's territorial streak never failing to leave her breathless.</p><p>Jade hated how much she secretly loved being told how to tease.</p><p>“Tell me you want me.” She murmured into Tori’s collarbone, tongue gliding across sun-kissed skin until she firmly sucked her earlobe, labored breath causing goosebumps to rise on tan skin.</p><p>Tori stalled by dragging her nails across her girlfriend’s nape, knees buckling at the hiss slipping Jade as well as the needy whine that followed. “I want you.. so much.”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p><em>That</em> stopped Tori’s motions, shaky fingers gripping onto dark hair weakly, heat warming up her cheeks and a flood of arousal pooling between her thighs because, suddenly, she knew <em>exactly</em> where Jade was going with this.</p><p>She still tried to be a smartass, just to get under Jade’s skin. “Inside of me.”</p><p>Jade was far more patient than people gave her credit for, kneading and massaging Tori’s breasts a bit harder as she sucked in a long breath, one pale thigh slipping between Tori’s, rubbing slowly against her center.</p><p>Blue-green eyes were blazing when they met dark brown. “Which hole do you want me to take?”</p><p>
  <em> Fuck. Jesus. Shit.</em>
</p><p>If Jade didn't get on with this soon, Tori would shove her against the wall and make her watch as she fucked herself, stopping every goddamn time Jade tried to touch. Her girlfriend couldn't ask shit like that knowing damn well that was one of Tori’s favorite fantasies: to have Jade stretch and pound her ass (that she seemed to be so shamelessly obsessed with) right there in the janitor’s closet, pulling the dirtiest sounds from her lips.</p><p>Not only bossy, the singer was also<em> eager, </em>pushing her girlfriend back so she could turn around and face the door. Tori’s hands tugged down her underwear, hiking up her dress before arching her hips back, ass on full display just for Jade.</p><p>“Do you want to fuck me or not?” She threw Jade’s previous comment back at her, flashing a pretty smile over her shoulder when brown eyes caught how flustered the boldness left her lover.</p><p>Every touch that followed was clumsy and desperate, both <em>dying</em> to get to it already but unable to keep their hands off of each other, Jade’s sliding under Tori’s bra to tease her breasts a little more, pinching and tugging hard nipples as much as she could with the little room her fingers had to move.</p><p>Tori didn't need to demand for more again, Jade realizing they were running short on time and that the bell would ring soon. There was no way in Hell she’d leave for lunch without getting Tori off first.</p><p>“Touch yourself for me?” The soft, airy tone made it sound like a request, the tone borderline timid, and not like Jade purposefully being difficult and trying wrestle Tori for the upper hand like they had so many times before. It caused Tori’s forehead to rest against the door, lips trembling as she sucked in calming breaths because <em> fuck, </em>it always sounded so hot when Jade <em>asked</em> for it like this.</p><p>Tan fingers were between her parted thighs before Tori even finished those thoughts, massaging her own clit quickly to work herself up further. Maybe it was all the sexting during class that morning, or the stolen, hungry kisses in the bathroom every half hour or so, but Tori felt warm enough that only a few moments playing with herself nearly had her crumbling, eyes shut and hips rolling into her own touch. When Tori caught herself, she noticed Jade’s hands were gone, but when she looked back, her gaze lowered.</p><p>Jade was on her knees, cold hands spreading her cheeks hungrily so those icy eyes can devour her. There was a little smirk on her lips, palms kneading Tori’s ass before she blew real gently, the chill air making the tight ring of muscles clench.</p><p>Tori wasn't quite needy enough to <em>beg</em> (not verbally anyway), a trembling hand reaching back blindly to grip Jade’s curls, pulling her closer. All she heard was a quiet chuckle before her girlfriend’s hot tongue finally ripped a broken moan from her mouth. Jade whined just as softly because she knew exactly what her girl liked and Tori was so hot and <em>responsive</em>, the very tip of her tongue lazily circling that tight hole, Jade’s own thighs pressing together at the way it tensed just for her.</p><p>Jade gripped that delicious ass strongly, spreading her cheeks wider, tongue lapping faster and firmer, tasting Tori’s sweet asshole like she’d been starving for it all day.  Teasingly, her tongue slipped inside, Jade’s groan muffled when Tori shoved her face <em>closer</em>, hips pushing back until she was practically fucking herself on Jade’s warm tongue, shameless and demanding.</p><p>It was a real challenge for Jade to pace herself when she wanted to both take her time so Tori was left panting in need against the door <em>and</em> fuck her ass deep and fast so she was coming against her in the next minute. Tori’s next moan sealed it for her, though, realizing the longer she took teasing the singer, the louder Tori would get (and as much as the thought of getting caught eating her girlfriend’s ass in school made Jade drip and tremble, they didn't really need that kind of trouble).</p><p>Tori’s pussy was soaked, and it was when pale fingers glided through glistening folds to coat themselves in her arousal that Jade noticed how Tori never stopped playing with her own clit, the movement frantic and nearly desperate.</p><p>Her fingertips spread her girl’s own wetness all around that clenching, inviting hole, swallowing down a whimper at the feeling of it tensing again, then relaxing slowly. Jade eased one digit in gently, mindful of Tori’s body language, letting that delicious ass <em> pull her deep inside, </em>giving Tori a much needed moment to settle.</p><p>“Missed this...” Hazy brown eyes peeked through the glass gap in the janitor’s closet door, noticing the few students leaving class minutes before the actual bell, her face burning at how she felt herself clench <em> hard </em> for Jade as she imagined someone finding them like this, unaware of the same scenario ruining her girlfriend minutes prior. “Fuck me, Jade… take my ass.”</p><p>Tori’s words were rewarded with a second finger stretching her, both sliding out carefully before pushing back in, her arousal working wonderfully as lube with how soaked she was after feeling Jade’s tongue all over her. The singer kept toying with herself, dancing quick circles on her sensitive clit as Jade rose to her feet, tits pressing against Tori’s back as she stretched her ass so good, in and out, in and out…</p><p>Once they picked up a good rhythm, Tori’s knees were already quivering embarrassingly, fingers only then leaving her dripping pussy so both of her hands could grip the door frame, holding herself up so she could take her pounding like she deserved. She could totally cum just like this, it wouldn’t be the first time, but Jade’s breath was so hot and heavy against her ear, teeth tugging her earlobe sharply, skilled fingers curling <em>just so</em> to rip a shaky whimper from her mouth… she needed <em>more.</em></p><p>Tori’s hand found Jade’s, pulling it from her hip to guide it between her shaky thighs. It barely took her girl a moment to register what she craved, a hoarse moan breathed right into Tori’s ear as two of her fingers now filled her greedy pussy. Jade’s hips rolled into that delicious ass, pushing behind her thrusts and guiding Tori’s cunt to take her fingers deeper too in the process.</p><p>Tori felt lightheaded, chest heaving and cheek resting against the door as Jade took both of her holes mercilessly. She felt <em>so full </em> and overwhelmed, a weak smile dancing on her lips at the thought of this being <em> almost as satisfying </em>as when Jade fingered her ass while Tori rode her strap. Which means she had taken more than this, technically, but never at school, never in a rush, never at this much risk of being caught.</p><p>Her orgasm took her off guard, mind so  clouded with memories of lingering touches they'd share nearly every weekend (when Tori would sneak in through Jade's bedroom window) <em>and </em>her new little fantasy involving far too many girls watching them. All those scenarios flashed in her thoughts, clit pulsing and her cunt and ass clenching hard, pleasure building up so, so fast. Tori came with low grunts, hand gripping Jade’s wrist painfully to hold her girl right where she was, hips buckling ardently to make her pleasure linger, each slower thrust making her gasp.</p><p>Jade pulled out both sets of fingers as carefully as she could, arms wrapping around her girl’s trembling body safely, a tender kiss brushing Tori’s delicate shoulder. </p><p>The lunch bell ringing in their ears was what broke the spell, both girls laughing softly at how perfectly timed their little rendezvous was.</p><p>“Only three more classes and you can take me to your place.” Tori was <em>glowing,</em> the prettiest flush to her cheeks, winking at her girlfriend as she clumsily pulled her panties back up and fixed her dress. </p><p>Jade’s smirk was far too smug to not be at least a little suspicious, not a word leaving her lips while she helped Tori look presentable before opening the janitor’s closet door for them both.</p><p>When they stepped outside, it was quite to easy to spot their friends waiting for them at their usual lunch table. </p><p>Tori barely got to wave them goodbye before Jade grabbed her wrist and all but sprinted to her car.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sincerely hope you liked it!</p><p>Title from "Blood", by In This Moment.</p><p>Comments would be lovely ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>